The Thorne In Everyone's Side
by AnaleighJames
Summary: It all began with a lie; as most things do. A lie that tore a family apart, A lie that killed hundreds, A lie that convicted an innocent man for a crime he didn't commit. A lie that tore apart a little girl's reality, A lie that seeks revenge. And what seeks revenge will find it. Nolan/OC, Emily/Daniel
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay so with he season finale coming up I've been itching to write something that goes along with my favourite TV series. And since Nolan's last love interest was a physco who get murdered I thought I'd place him with someone easier to be with. But we wouldn't want it too easy now would we? Okay so I hope you'll be kind and stick with me because it's going to be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: AS much as I would love to own anything from the Revenge world, cough Nolan cough, I don't. I own nothing but the characters you do not recognise.**

* * *

It all began with a lie; as most things do.

A lie that tore a family apart,

A lie that killed hundreds,

A lie that convicted an innocent man for a crime he didn't commit.

A lie that tore apart a little girl's reality,

A lie that seeks revenge.

And what seeks revenge will find it.

* * *

**Prologue: Mysteries**

"How do you like it?" Sarah Johnson, real estate agent of the year asked. She was gripping the folder for the sea side house in her petite hands so tightly her hands began to turn white. Nevertheless she wore a wide, fake smile to the stranger before her.

It was dark outside, way past curfew for many young teenagers still out and about yet not late enough for businesses to close their doors. The smell of salt water swept through the open door greeting the two women with welcome arms, Sarah crinkled her nose struggling to not sneeze but the other woman hidden in darkness breathed in soaking up the heavenly scent. If there was anything young Sarah Johnson hated about the Hamptons it was the beach and the endless about of sand that seemed to soak its way into everything whether you'd visited the beach or not. Yes the sand got everywhere and not to mention the smell of it all could rival a beach whale, along with the people the beach attracted. Yes Sarah John did hate the beach with a passion; and yet again here she was late at night showing a stranger the sea side house. The stranger in question, who had giving her no more than a name 'Natalie', stood the middle of the room gazing out the sain glass windows and at The Stowaway Tavern, a local bar lit up in the distance. A small smile graced the strangers plump red lips.

"It's perfect," Tearing her eyes away from the tavern she walked gracefully back to Sarah whose smile slowly became more believable. "I'll take it."

"Okay then, just sign these papers." Walking over to the table on the other side of the room Sarah placed the papers down, pointed out each one that had to be signed and stood back to watch as Natalie quickly signed them without a fuss. "If you don't mind me asking." The statement slipped passed her lips without another thought and just as Sarah was about to take it back she studied Natalie, who turned about amusement dancing in her eyes. To hell with it, Sarah thought and continued on. "Why the Hamptons? I'm sure you've heard some of the things that go on here?"

Natalie let out a short laugh and Sarah got the feeling she was missing out on an inside joke of sorts, before she could apologise Natalie answered her. "I'm here to help, in any way that I can." She smiled a sparkle in her alluring grey eyes.

Sarah returned the smile and picked up the papers, placing them in her folder grateful that the conversation ended there. Natalie walked her to the door and as they said goodbye Sarah couldn't help but ponder on what had just happened 'Here to help on anyway that I can' what could she possibly mean by that? The thought seemed to weigh down others as Sarah drove away. So with one final glance at the new arrival in the newly sold house she began to believe that some new drama had just landed itself in the Hamptons once more.

**Reviews equal love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Thank you to everyone who decided to read and follow my story, made my day. So here is the next chapter, probably one of the fastest updates I've done, which is a little sad. But anyway here it is and I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creations, otherwise I wouldn't be a poor fifteen year old living in Australia. So yeah you get the point.**

It all began with a lie; as most things do.

A lie that tore a family apart,

A lie that killed hundreds,

A lie that convicted an innocent man for a crime he didn't commit.

A lie that tore apart a little girl's reality,

A lie that seeks revenge.

And what seeks revenge will find it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Complications**

It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to find itself in the sky, birds were beginning to chirp and young couples were jogging by the beach hoping to have a nice relaxing run before they headed off to work in the next hour or so. Many residence of the Hamptons were still resting soundly in their beds but one of the very few who were up and about was Emily Thorne, one of the new arrivals to the Hamptons. In her lovely beachside house just neighbouring the Graysons, Emily sat gazing at the laptop screen in front of her; a hot steaming cup of coffee in her right hand and an old, aging picture in the other.

To Emily this was the simplest, easiest and the nicest part of the day but with so many things to do she couldn't dwell on old memories bearing themselves at her, so with care she placed the picture face down on the table and put her laptop over the top for safety. With quick skill she had attained after years of practice Emily tapped into The Hamptons News, for a new update on recent events that might draw her back in her plans. Scrolling down she found nothing of interest thankfully, then suddenly a new update on Billson's Real-estate caught her eye. Suspiciously Emily clicked onto it, worried that what she saw the night before was connect.

The night before this very day Emily had been leaving the Stowaway after a small chat with Jack had gone worse than she expected. She had been walking deeply submerged in her thoughts when a small and subtly simple classic black mini cooper had driven past, the car was far too simple for a Hamptons resident which got Emily thinking that someone new had arrived. The though irked her and she had a nagging feeling that this new arrival will be trouble. Emily tugged the bathrobe closer to her body as her thoughts escaped her once more, the page was loading far too slowly for her liking and she silently cursed the laptop, taking a sip of the coffee she almost burnt herself when the page finally loaded. She hurried to the newly sold section on the left and sure enough second from the top a picture caught her eye.

Just as she was about to analyse the picture a loose floorboard squeaked alerting her to an unwanted presence; with a flick of her wrist the laptop shut and just in time as a shadowy figure crept down the staircase. Letting out the breath she had unknowingly held Emily was relieved as the morning sunlight bounced off the reflecting windows and hit his hair at the right angle making the raven locks shine. Emily gazed up at him innocently a loving smile gracing her lips as she greeted him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake," Her words were soft and light; teasing. Daniel Grayson, eldest child of the well known Grayson family, pulled up a chair and sat across from Emily studying her face carefully as he did so.

"I didn't know you were such an early bird," the retort was easy and light as they both laughed. "Why are you up so early anyway?" Reaching over Daniel gripped Emily's hand in his own as she smiled affectionately at him through her well constructed posture.

"I wanted to see the sunrise but I guess I missed it." She took a feigned look of disappointment before smiling once more. "Why don't you go back up to bed and I'll join you in a minute?" Daniel considered it and rose from the table, kissed her cheek and made his way to the staircase.

"Don't be too long."

"Don't plan on it." Emily called back as he disappeared, the smile gone with him.

Taking a precaution she waited a moment to make sure he really was gone before quickly reopened the laptop, thankfully it had stayed on the page she had just been looking at before Daniel had arrived. Emily doubled the size and scooped out the picture. A small blonde was smiling all too proudly next to a sign post with a picture of herself on it, stating 'Real Estate Agent of the year,' and a 'sold' sign was clasped in her hands tightly. She was estate agent clearly, which made the stunning brunette beside her the buyer. As Emily studied the brunette she couldn't believe her eyes. The woman had grown far more beautiful since the last time Emily had laid eyes on here, her long caramel locks had grown out in thick waves cascading down her lower back as opposed to the short pixie cut she had sported all those years ago. She was more toned and held an athletic build, that seemed to only make her more stunning. Emily was shocked, she couldn't believe this was happening to her, again for that matter.

Glaring hatefully out the window and into the glorious blue sky she pondered on how long this was going to delay her plans, a week maybe three? God forbid it be any longer. Emily had to get rid of her and quickly, or all might fail. Jumping up Emily grabbed her cell out of her purse and dialed a number she was all too familiar with, it only took a couple of rings before it was picked up and in those precious seconds Emily had decided what to tell him.

"Well a little early to be poking and prodding into business don't you think, Emily?" Nolan Ross' clipping tone answered her silence, with a frustrated sigh she placed a hand on the brink of her nose to calm herself down. Not that Nolan would be able to tell she was more annoyed than usual; their visits always came with a price and usually a costly one for himself.

"Now's not the time Nolan." She sniped back at him. "We have a problem, a very big problem." A problem that could possibly be the worst yet, Emily though to herself as she returned to the laptop.

"When don't we?" Nolan was far too annoyed at being used as a dog on a leash to understand the depths of Emily's anguish.

"I'm sending you the picture now, get me everything you can on Natalie Jones." With the email sent a weight was lifted off her shoulders, but she wasn't completely relieved yet.

"Another string you need to cut?" The lopsided smile was evident, Emily didn't need to see him to know it was there.

Ignoring the remark Emily continued on. "I'll be there in an hour,"

"Oh yeah and how are you going to explain this little disappearing act to Daniel, huh?" The line went dead, she'd hung up. Nolan laughed to himself, whatever was under Emily's skin was a big problem for not only her but him as well. "Bye to you to Ems." He placed his phone back down on the table and opened the email he received from Emily.

**Reviews equal love :)**


End file.
